Strings
by Ninja Machine
Summary: Sequel to "How to be a Heartbreaker." Five years after breaking up, Luki and Mikuo are reunited and decide to attempt to fix their relationship. Will things remain rough between them, or is it possible that they really are connected by the red string of fate? Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who read my story "How to be a Heartbreaker" this is the sequel. It'll make more sense** **if you read that story first, but you don't have to. This takes place five years after how to be a heartbreaker.**

 **Vocaloid belongs to Krypton.**

* * *

"Dr. Hatsune! I know you're getting ready to leave but someone just came in with kittens, could you please look at them before you go?" Aoki asked me.

"Of course, bring them in," I replied.

"Thank you, I'll let them know!" the nurse sighed in relief before rushing back to the waiting room. Moments later, a man walked in, carrying four kittens wrapped up in his jacket.

"Thanks for seeing them so late," he said.

"No problem," I responded as I pulled on some gloves. "You can put them on the table-"

I froze once I saw his face. Years have passed but I'd recognize that pink hair and blue eyes anywhere.

"L-Luki?" I mumbled. His expression told me he hadn't forgotten either.

"Kuo?!"

Before things could get awkward, I directed our attention back to the kittens on the table.

"So where did you find them?" I asked, picking one of the kittens up and looking at it. No signs of injuries. Heart rate is normal. I put it down and moved on to the next cat.

"I found them in the parking lot behind the apartment complex, under some newspapers."

I looked up from the kitten to stare at him.

"Do not tell me you just separated newborn kittens from their mother."

"I did look for the mother first, and found her...underneath a nearby car." Luki said. "I've actually seen her before, she was a stray that hung around the apartments. I'd fed her a few times, I guess she had kittens."

"So these kittens have nowhere to go?" I asked sadly.

"From the looks of it." he replied.

"They're still so young, they haven't even opened their eyes yet," I observed as I finished looking at all the kittens

"I don't mind taking care of them." Luki said. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I perked up.

"Yeah," he said.

"Awesome!" I said, pulling off my gloves and grabbing some brochures on caring for cats and giving them to him. "Keep in mind that since they're newborns, they're going to require even more care and attention."

"That's fine," Luki replied, petting a kitten that had crawled up to him

"Thank you for going this, Luki," I smiled.

"Mm-hm,' he muttered, staring at the animals.

"Let me get you a box to carry them in," I said. "I'll be right back.

I left the room and found a cardboard box in the supply closet. I put a blanket in it and brought it back to Luki.

"Here, you can put them in this when you take them home," I said, putting the box on the table and placing a kitten inside.

"Thanks," Luki helped me put the rest of the kittens inside.

"Well, that's it, I guess, thanks for bringing them in and adopting them," I told Luki.

"No problem," Luki said. He thought for a moment before smirking at me. "Mikuo, long time no see, bastard."

I should've seen that coming.

"I...guess I deserve that," I mumbled. Luki nodded. "Although...if it were up to me, you and I might still be together today." I admitted.

"If it were up to you? What does that mean?" he asked.

I sighed and explained Akaito's plan for us to date for a about a month or so and then I would break up with him, but the time was shortened to two weeks after I began having feelings for him.

"That's really pathetic, you know that right?" Luki commented when I finished.

"I'm well aware." I responded.

"Dr. Hatsune." Aoki came into the room. "Is everything fine?"

"Yes, we were just finishing up." I told her.

"Mikuo was just giving me advice on caring for cats," Luki lied.

"I see," Aoki nodded as she turned to go.

"So, are you dating anyone else now?" I asked once Aoki had left.

"No, I actually haven't dated anyone since," Luki responded. "You?"

"Not at the moment," I answered. "But I did date a few other people."

"I see,"

"I never slept with any of them though!" I added, thinking about all of the times I had said "no" to boyfriends who were eager to go all the way with me.

"Too much information, man," Luki said. "But...you know you were my first?" he muttered, staring at the floor.

"You were my first time too," I said. "And I never stopped liking you either."

Luki looked up at me.

"Really?" he asked.

"You've probably moved on though, haven't you?" I assumed. "It's fine, I understand."

"Well, I can't say I have," he replied, looking away.

"You still have feelings for me?" I asked.

"A little..."

"Whoa," my eyes moved to the clock. It was 9:15. "Hey, it's getting late, we're closing soon," I told Luki.

"Alright, well, thanks for the help," he said.

"No problem, uh, but first. Well, we haven't seen each other in years, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" I blurted out.

Luki dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Put your number in," he said. I guess he deleted my number. Can't blame him though.

I put my number into his cell phone and gave him my phone so he could do the same. After all, I ended up deleting his number as well.

"See ya," Luki said after we exchanged phone numbers. I stared out of the window next to the door and watched him buy a package of food for the cats. I smiled and finished getting ready to leave.

* * *

 **So I hope this story is good so far, and I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

 **Reviews are always nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really need to work on updating my stories faster. This chapter is from Luki's point of view.**

* * *

"You actually ran into him again?" Luka asked as she played with a kitten.

"I can hardly believe it myself," I responded. "And what the hell possessed me to give him my phone number?"

"He broke your heart and you exchanged numbers with him? What the fuck, bro?"

"I know, it was stupid, but maybe he really has changed," I said without much confidence.

"Sure he has," Luka muttered. "Look, I can't stop you from going out with him again, but at least be careful this time."

"I will, promise."

"Oh, and if it does end badly, could you please refrain from getting drunk off your ass on me again? That'd be great," my sister added.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" I groaned. After mine and Mikuo's break-up, I thought it would be a good idea to drink my sadness away that night.

"Nope! I've still got the video," she laughed.

I buried my head in my hands, remembering the video Luka had taken while we were in the bar, featuring me drinking until I collapsed on the dirty floor.

"Changing the subject, have you named these cats yet?" Luka inquired.

"Not yet."

"And why not?"

"Haven't gotten around to it, I guess," I shrugged.

Luka rolled her eyes and handed a kitten to me.

"No time like the present," she said.

"Fine," I took the cat from her. "I'll name him Fluffy," I said after looking at it for a moment. My sister sighed.

"Okay then, if you can't name these kittens, I will," she took the cat away from me.

"Knock yourself out," I told her.

Luka held the kitten up in front of her face and stared at it.

"I'll call you Cream," she smiled at it.

"What kind of name is that?" I asked.

"Better than Fluffy!" she shot back.

"Whatever," I said with a wave of my hand.

She put Cream down and picked up two other cats.

"You'll be Star," she said looking at one of them. "And you're Macaron." I rolled my eyes at the names my sister was choosing. She turned around to look at the last kitten. "So you're the runt of the litter, huh?"

True, this kitten was noticeably smaller than it's siblings. It had been the last to open it's eyes as well. Luka put Star and Macaron down and picked up the tiny cat.

"Let's name you Moon," she said. Moon let out a soft purr. "I take it that means you like it?" Luka smiled.

* * *

"So should I ask him out first or should I wait for him to do it?" I asked.

"If you really like him then go for it," Luka said, waving a cat toy in front of Star and Cream.

I stroked Moon and Macaron who lay in my lap.

"What should we do?" I wondered.

"Invite him to your art show next week?" she suggested. "Didn't you say he was interested in your art?"

"Actually, that could work..." I pulled out my phone and started texting Mikuo.

"You're welcome." Luka said. "Speaking of your show, did you finish everything for it?"

"Shit." I groaned. Sending the message to Mikuo, I dumped Macaron and Moon into Luka's lap and ran to my studio to finish the remaining pieces.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I hope it came out alright.**

 **I'm not very good when it comes to names either, so I hope the kitten's names are fine.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So towards the end of this chapter, it will be nsfw. I hope I did a good job at it, since that isn't really my cup of tea.**

* * *

 _I'm having an art show next Saturday at 3. Let me know if you're interested and I'll pick you up._

 _-Luki_

I sat on the front porch waiting for Luki to arrive. He really was a talented artist, so I jumped at the chance to go to his art show. Finally a black corolla pulled up in front of my driveway.

I stood up and approached it when I saw Luki climbing out of the car.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Mm-hm!" I nodded.

Luki opened the door of the passenger seat and gestured for me to get in the car.

"Um, congrats on the art show," I said in an attempt to break the silence. "I hope everything goes well."

"Thanks," Luki laughed. "I'll need some help setting up though."

"I could help, if you want," I offered.

"That'd be great, thanks."

* * *

Luki and I had managed to set up the remaining pieces in the gallery without any problems. When people began to enter, some of which wanting to speak with Luki about his work, I found myself standing alone.

"I'm going to look around!" I informed Luki before exploring the gallery.

Most of his works were either abstract drawings or paintings of scenery. That didn't mean they weren't impressive though.

"Megurine's quite talented isn't he?" I looked away from the painting I was admiring to see a man with brown hair and eyes staring at me.

"He's incredible," I agreed, looking back at the painting.

The stranger moved closer to me and put his hand on my hip, making me jump back and laugh nervously.

"I'd stay here all day if I could," he said, invading my space once again, this time putting his arms around me.

"Okay, please stop this," I asked, pushing his arms away.

"But you're rather cute," he replied.

"I'm flattered, but, uh...I'm seeing someone at the moment so..." I trailed off. 'This is bad.'

Without saying another word, I quickly made my way back to Luki. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the stranger following me.

"Luki!" I thanked God that he wasn't talking to anyone now.

"Mikuo, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Um," I gestured in the direction of the man who was following me, hoping he would get the hint. "He's following me." I whispered when he still looked confused.

"Oh," he said, shocked. "Don't worry, I've got this. Just play along."

With that, he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close to him. I put my head on his shoulder and rested my hand on his chest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the stranger give up and walk away.

"Thank you for helping me," I lifted my head from his shoulder. "I owe you."

"You can help me take everything down when the show's over," he said.

"Deal."

I noticed that even though the stranger had left, Luki's arm stayed wrapped around my waist. Our bodies still fit together perfectly.

"I'd say that went fairly well," Luki said as he and I took down the art pieces and packed them away. "Well, save for that...incident. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, trust me," I assured him.

"If you say so," he replied. "Hey, do you want to come back to my place afterward?"

"Sure," I said. "Thank you for the invitation."

"So... you're a veterinarian now?" Luki asked, as we put the art into his car.

"I am," I said. "How are the kittens doing?"

"They're fine, thanks. My sister gave them names the other day," he said.

"What did she name them?" I inquired.

"Cream, Star, Macaron, and Moon," he sounded almost embarrassed and I couldn't stop myself from snickering. "What's so funny?"

"That's cute!" I said. He rolled his eyes and closed the trunk.

"Didn't you say you were studying psychology though, when we first met?" he questioned.

"I was, but I realized I didn't like it as much as I thought I did and changed my major to animal science, which I ended up loving." I answered. "I see you stuck with art though."

* * *

"Do you drink?" Luki asked, holding up a bottle of wine when we were back at his apartment.

"Occasionally," I said.

He poured wine for the two of us and handed a glass to me.

"It's good," I tasted it. I don't hold my liquor very well, so I tend to avoid it, but as one would expect, we both drank a second glass, then a third, and a fourth, and continued until we were both drunk.

"Damn," Luki muttered, holding his head in his hands.

I stumbled over to him, leaning against the counter for support. My vision was blurred and I found myself tripping and falling into Luki's arms. 'How cliché can you get, Kuo?' I thought.

"You, ok?" Luki asked. I looked up at him and nodded. Then, feeling a wave of courage come over me, I kissed him. He tensed up for a moment, but quickly returned the kiss.

Moments later, we broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting our lips. I wrapped my arms around Luki's neck and leaned against him. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, while his free hand traveled up my shirt.

"Hey, wanna take this s-somewhere else?" Luki stammered.

"Let's do this!" I agreed.

We stumbled to Luki's bedroom and fell onto the bed. One of the cats had been lying there and when we entered it jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

I began to unbutton my shirt and slide it off my shoulders, I watched as Luki did the same, before undoing his pants and letting them drop to the floor and crawling on top of me.

It took a while to get all our clothes off, considering our intoxicated state. When we did, I lay sprawled out on the bed, waiting for Luki to make the first move. He straddled me and began to grind our crotches together. I moaned in pleasure and reached up to run my hand through his hair.

Luki leaned down to kiss my neck and I felt his hands moving across my body. Sitting up, I pressed my lips against his,

"Mm, spread your legs," Luki muttered when we broke the kiss. I did as I was told and he positioned himself in front of me. Taking my erection in his hand, he leaned down and began to lick and suck on it.

"That, f-feels g-ood," I breathed heavily, as he licked my inner thighs.

Luki stopped when he tasted precum in his mouth.

"Thanks," I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him, pressing our bodies together.

Luki kissed me again and leaned forward so I was lying on my back. He held out two fingers in front of me and I licked them until they were coated in saliva.

"You ready?" He asked, his fingers hovering above my entrance.

"Do it," I nodded. Almost immediately I felt Luki slip his fingers inside of me. I gasped in surprised and grabbed the sheets.

I let out a few moans as Luki fingered me. Moments later, he pulled his fingers out and pressed the tip of his erection at my entrance.

"Go for it," I told him. "I want you to."

I had to stop myself from screaming when Luki pushed himself inside of me.

Gasping and moaning, I wrapped my arms around Luki's neck and he began to move.

"It...feels good," I whispered. Feeling Luki cum inside me, I shivered. He pulled out and lay down next to me, panting.

"That was amazing," he gasped.

"Agreed," I muttered.

I pulled a blanket over us and curled up against Luki. Feeling him wrap his arm around me, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I can never face my family again...**


End file.
